Situaciones Riesgosas
by NieveS-16
Summary: Hay situaciobes muy peligrosas de afrontar, tan peligrosas que aterrorizarian mas q terner al mismisimo Voldemort enfrente ...
1. Situacion n1: ¿embarazada?

Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, el único que sobrevivió a la peor de las maldiciones enviada por el mago mas poderoso y oscuro de la historia, fue aniquilado en tan solo dos palabras.

-Estoy embarazada- repitió Ginny, visiblemente nerviosa ante la mirada de pánico y la boca abierta de Harry la cual le daban una expresión de inmensa inteligencia y vivacidad.

Harry no podía articular ningún tipo de sonido, parecía ser como si su voz hubiese sido sacada de su garganta. Harry no pudo evitar pensar en Ariel y la bruja malvada que tomo su voz a cambio de convertirla en humana. Pero sus pensamientos luego fueron a un lugar mas realista, sin lugar a dudas Ron, su mejor amigo, y para su desgracia hermano mayor de su novia, se pondría como loco con la idea de que su hermanita este embarazada.

- Iré a ver a Hermione, ella sabrá que hacer- dijo Ginny y como despedida fue a besarle los labios a su amado.

"Ron de tío…no creo que se pongan demasiado feliz" – pensó Potter imaginando a un Ron enfurecido, persiguiéndolo con un hacha y una mirada psicópata en su cara- "Dios mió que he hecho"

"Biología elemental Potter, capitulo tres, reproducción, o en otras palabras mas audaces, te….a la hermana de tu mejor amigo"

"Odio las conciencias…."

"¡Oh! Compartimos cuerpo, alma y un odio mutuo…"

"Será una noche larga…pero ni modo"

Y así Potter continuo luchando un ratito mas con su conciencia, la cual lo reprendía una y otra vez por no haberse cuidado y le recordaba tras cada instante la desgracia que ocurriría si Ron se enteraba.

A la mañana siguiente, un Harry con unas ojeras de tamaño familiar, se dirigía a la casa de Ron, sin embargo fue abruptamente acorralado por una Ginny asustada y preocupada, seguida de una Hermione pálida.

- ¿Acaso quieres cometer suicidio?- le pregunto Ginny a Harry con un miedo sobrenatural en su voz.

- Eh…Solo iba a decirle a Ron que…- contesto Harry.

- ¡Por eso mismo! - salto Hermione- ¿Nunca te dijeron que salir con la hermana de un amigo es peligroso?

- Lo se…Pero en verdad amo a Ginny y luchare por tenerla a mi lado.

- Pero Ron…- dijo Ginny, blanca.

Y en eso aparece Weasley, un brillo asesino en su mirada, Harry trago saliva y fue con paso firme hasta donde su amigo y cuñado estaba.

- Harry - dijo suavemente el pelirrojo

- Ron – respondió el joven de ojos verdes con el mismo tono.

- Hermano – llamo Ginny

Hermione suspiro y dijo "Hermione" mentalmente.

- Espero sea mentira lo que me han dicho –dijo Ron muy serio, demasiado para Harry lo cual lo aterrizo.

- Ron yo puedo explicarlo…

-No necesitas explicarlo- dijo Ron, visiblemente fastidiado- lo se todo.

- Yo no pensé que…

- Y sabes que Harry, al principio me enoje, es decir se suponía eres mi amigo…

- Te juro Ron que yo…

- Déjame hablar, mira me enoje, me enfurecí, pero ahora que lo pienso, es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado- Ron sonrió y Harry pensó que se iba a desmayar.

- Entonces no te molesta…-- pregunto Harry atontado, ante la mirada atónita de Ginny y Hermione.

- Desde luego que no, gracias a esa broma que me hicieron me deshice de Lavander- sonrió Ron- aunque al principio me molesto, pero luego descubrí que era la pura verdad.

Harry se sintió morir, trato de reír pero solo le salio una mueca.

- ¡Vamos Harry! ¿Porque esa cara? ¡Ni que hubieras embarazado a Ginny!- Rió Ron, contento.

Harry, Hermione y Ginny, se miraron aterrados.

-¿O si?- dijo Ron, con el seño fruncido.

Y luego…

Fin


	2. Situacion n2part1

Situación Riesgosa N2: El señor Weasley en el mundo muggle ( part 1)

El Señor Weasley siempre sintió una inmensa curiosidad por todo los artículos muggle que se le aparecieran enfrente, tanto era así que mas de una vez Molly, la Señora Weasley, tenía que salir detrás de su marido para impedir que se abalanzara contra algún inocente muggle a preguntarle la utilización de un enchufe.

Sin embargo, Molly nunca hubiera supuesto (ni aunque se lo dijera una adivinadora profesional y tan acertada como la profesora Trelawney) que ir con su esposo a tomar ese famoso café con los Granger fuera tan peligroso…

Arthur Weasley se encontraba muy entusiasmado por encontrarse con los padres de Hermione, con unos "¡verdaderos muggle!" como tan felizmente exclamaba el hombre a su familia, cada vez que pensaba en todas las preguntas que quería hacer sobre el mundo no mágico.

Muy pronto la hora de ir hacia la casa de Hermione había llegado. Molly se hallaba completamente lista y arreglada, no muy elegante, pero con prendas que la hacían relucir su encanto de señora mayor, Arthur por su parte se había intentado vestir "muy a lo muggle" tanto que en vez de parecer muggle parecía payaso.

- ¡Listo!- le dijo a su esposa, completamente entusiasmado.

- Oh, Arthur te ves…-trato de buscar las palabras indicadas, la señora Weasley- te ves tan, tan…ridículo- dijo en tono bajito.

El señor Weasley hizo un pucherito.

"No entiendo que es lo que queda mal…mucho hombres visten camisas y llevan tirantes, yo los he visto, muchos son los que visten zapatos negros con una pequeña suela, muchos llevan sacones largos y grandes que arrastran por el piso…no veo que es lo ridículo¿será el moño? No, no lo creo, también lo usan, bueno deberé preguntarle a los Granger, seguro ellos sabrán¡oh! Casi olvido mi sombrero"

Luego de estar ya ambos listos, la señora Weasley quien seguía diciéndole a su esposo ridículo, empezó a sacar unos polvos flu para viajar pero…

-¡Alto Molly!- grito el señor Weasley, casi arrebatándole los polvos flu de las manos, con desesperación- si vamos a visitar a unos muggles , debemos comportarnos como tales, viajaremos como muggles- dijo Arthur, contento.

Molly solo puso los ojos en blanco y cabeceo, cansada.

El señor Weasley, había olvidado que su hogar se encontraba un poco apartado de alguna ciudad poblada, también había olvidado que no tenia coche, en fin, pequeños detalles que el señor Weasley había olvidado.

- ¡Mira Molly! Un auto, los muggles suelen subir gente a sus vehículos…pero hay que hacer la seña adecuada- dijo Arthur.

Molly comenzó a contar hasta diez y rogar a dios que le brindase más paciencia, porque la suya se estaba agotando.

El esposo de la mujer, mientras tanto, hacia señas al vehiculo, levantaba ambas manos, los pulgares, incluso saltaba.

Molly pensó que si con esa seña no paraba el auto, no pararía ni con un embrujo inmovilizado hecho por el mejor de los magos.

El auto se detuvo " mágicamente" frente a los Weasley y una señora bigotuda y casi sin cuello es quien les abrió la puerta, a Arthur le pareció vagamente familiar.

-Buenas tardes – saludo el señor Weasley alegremente a la mujer.

La mujer de poco cuello lo miro recelosa.

- ¿Necesita que los lleve?- pregunto un tanto irritada.

- Si no es molestia señora…-dijo Weasley ,extendiéndole la mano a manera de saludo.

- Señorita, nunca me case- dijo la mujer, ofendida, pero accediendo a dejarlos subir al auto.

Molly no pudo evitar reírse…pensar que una mujer de esa edad todavía no había tenido una relación era increíble, aunque luego lo pensó mejor y no le pareció tan raro…con ese carácter.

Los Weasley subieron al auto, Arthur un tanto excitado, emocionado por estar relacionándose con verdaderos muggles.

La mujer del auto observaba de manera irritada a los pasajeros.

"Este será un "laaargo" viaje" pensó la señora y sin mas arranco el coche.


End file.
